The present invention relates to building automation systems. In particular, binding allows optimized wireless communications between wireless devices in building automation and control systems.
Building automation systems may integrate heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems, security systems, fire systems, or other systems. The systems are typically formed from distributed components wired together. Controllers or field panels provide process controls based on sensor inputs to operate actuators. For example, a temperature sensor is read. An adjustment of a damper, heating element, cooling element or other actuator is determined based on a set point and the measured temperature. Other basic control functions for room comfort may be provided, such as by using single input, single output feedback loops employing proportional-integral-derivative methods. Panels or other controllers control distribution systems, such as pumps, fans or other central plants for cooling and heating. Management computers may also communicate with the field panels or other devices.
To communicate, the field panels are connected to the building automation components. For example, a wired RS-485 floor level network is created. Each floor level network includes multiple terminal equipment controllers of building automation components such as sensors or actuators, each with a specific address. Each component is manually assigned an address during installation, allowing the field panels to communicate with specific components of a larger number of components. Each component address is unique on the network or for a group of components connected with a field panel. Information from or for one component is distinguished from information for other components using the address. The controllers and building automation components are bound together by programming the addresses to be used.
To reduce costs associated with wiring, and for those cases where running wiring is impractical or impossible, wireless architectures for building automation systems have been proposed. Wireless standards provide single or multiple tier networks for implementing building automation processes. For example, a multi-tier wireless network emulates current wired building automation systems. A controller wirelessly communicates with sensors and associated actuators. The lower level sensors and actuators provide input and output functions controlled by controllers. Another example is the wireless architecture disclosed in U.S. Published Application 2006/0028997.
In a wireless system, the controllers and building automation components are bound together. Medium Access Control (MAC) addresses between two devices are exchanged so that the devices can communicate directly. However, if the building automation component does not have an address, the communications and binding may fail.